Better To Have Loved and Lost
by briseis89
Summary: Remus Lupin and Alexa Hunt could not have been more different. Their personalitites are worlds apart, but for some reason they fall for each other anyway. But when the Marauders, along with Alexa, clash heavily with the not so good side of Hogwarts stud
1. Chapter 1

_**So Gone**_

_**Prolouge**_

**Looking back, I should have seen it coming. She was too perfect, too good to be true. I had planned to spend my seventh year at Hogwarts looking after my 'condition' and hanging back in the shadows trying to keep James, Sirius, and Peter from getting themselves expelled. I had never expected a person to enter my life who would turn it upside down and change every opinon I had ever had about myself. **

**Before you even got to know her unique personality, her looks had you hooked from the moment you laid eyes on her. She had blonde ringlets that came down to her hips and blue eyes that made you feel like she was looking into the depths of you soul every time she looked at you. She was at least a head taller than most girls her age and carried herself with the grace and elegance of a queen. She was never one to blend in and didn't want to. From her clothes to the way she spoke, she was different than any girl I had ever met**

**To look at her you would have thought she would be the world's ditziest and most arrogant person, but after talking to her for about five seconds you would have an entirely different opinon. She was funny, I always felt as though my sides would burst open every time we talked and she was always smiling. Just seeing the way the corners of her eyes would crinkle up when she laughed would brighten up any bad day. And talk about intelligent. She was a whiz at almost every subject in school, and even I was apt to ask her for help when I was stumped by an assignment.**

**The only thing about her that I never liked was her tast for danger. Not to say that being adventureous is bad, but she always seemed to thrive on dangerous situations. For some reason she shone brightest when she was backed into a corner that seemed impossible to get out of. I warned her often to be careful and stay out of troublem but she never seemed to want to listen to me. In hindsight, I wish more and more every day that she had.**

**You may wonder why I hang on to her memory still. You may laugh and call me a lovesick, heartbroken, and nostalgic old fool. And you would probably be right. Mine is not a happy story and there is no 'happily ever after' waiting for you at the end. This is my story, but it is not only that. It is our story. The story of me, Remus Lupin, and Alexa Hunt, the girl who changed my life forever.**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Alexa walked briskly through the train station. She was clueless as to where she was supposed to be going, but figured she'd play it by ear and hope she got to the right place. Checking the nearest clock, she saw the time, 10:50. That gave her all of ten minutes to find this platform 9 3/4. Just as she approached platforms nine and ten, she saw the most surprising sight her eyes had ever witnessed. A boy walked straight through the brick barrier between the two platforms. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Looking down to her beloved black cat, she said quietly. **

**"Briseis, did you see that?" She stepped away from the barrier and looked it over curiously. In the middle of her inspection, she saw someone step up beside her from the corner of her eye. She jerked her head in the person's direction and saw that it was a boy mimmicking her looking, confusedly, at the barrier. The three boys standing behind him seemed to be fighting back laughter and the boy continued to stare sarcastically at the barrier. "I don't see how this is, in any way, funny." She barked. "I have to be on some train on a platform that doesn't exist in less than ten minutes and I have no clue what to do." There was a spark of realization in the rude boy standing next to her's eyes. With a smile on his face he turned to her straightening up his glasses. **

**"You must be new to Hogwarts." He said, eyebrows raised as if waiting for her answer. She relented and decided to admit that she was new.**

**"Yes, I am. Professor Dumbledore told me just about everything I needed to know except how to find this blasted platform 9 3/4!" She was a bit annoyed and was almost certain that if this boy or one of his friends didin't tell her how to get to the stupid platform, that they were all going to miss the train. The boy nodded in acknowlegement and said simply.**

**"Well isn't that wonderful. Just so you know, I'm James...James Potter. This," he said pointing to a handsome boy with long black hair, "is Sirius Black. Over there's Peter Pettigrew." He said motioning to the boy who reminded her of a rat, "and last but certainly not least is Mr. Remus Lupin." She looked at the boy James had just introduced. He wasn't quite as handsome as James or the other boy, Sirius, but when he smiled at her after James said his name, she couldn't help but return it. She saw something in his eyes that gave her an instant case of butterflies. She wasn't sure what it was but it was something she hadn't felt in a long time.**

**James looked at the clock and looked surprised. "Everyone, we need to get on the train. It's almost eleven!" he walked quickly toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten and just when Alexa thought that he was going to crash into the wall he seemed to be swallowed up by it. Peter and Sirius followed but Remus hung back for a moment. With a reassuring smile he quietly said.**

**"Don't worry it's perfectly safe follow me." She walked behind Remus straight for the wall. Just as she was about to run into it, she closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw a huge train right in front of her. She quickly followed Remus and his friends and sat down in the compartment with them. As she sat down James looked up again.**

**"Um, Miss I don't believe we ever caught your name." He said to Alexa.**

**"Uh...yeah. That's right. My name's Alexa Hunt. But you can call me Al or Alex whatever strikes your fancy." Remus was staring dreamily at the wall, and Sirius poked him on the shoulder.**

**"Moony! Hello! Earth to Mr. Lupin!" Sirius looked from Remus' dreamy look back to Alexa, raised his eyebrows and smiled. **

**The rest of the train ride passed somewhat quietly. James and Sirius discussed with zest the pranks they were planning to pull this year and how long they should wait into the term to start skipping any classes. With talk of playing hooky from classes at all, Remus finally spoke up.**

**"Honestly, James. You'd think since you were Head Boy that you would adopt just a bit of respect for the rules this year." Remus sighed and returned to his la-la land-like state. **

**When the train began to slow down and finally came to a halting stop, the boys piled out of the compartment but before they got too far, a boy with pale skin and greasy black hair stepped from a compartment just in front of them. Alexa wondered who the boy was and Remus tried to push Sirius and James along, but it was no use. **

**"Well, well, well. If it isn't Snivellus." Was the first thing to come out of Sirius' mouth as Remus looked down at the floor.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"**Sirius, don't do this now." Remus said, hoping that Sirius would listen to him. Completely ignoring his friend and looked directly into the greasy-haired boy's eyes.**

"**Well, Severus, long time no see. How have you been this summer?" Remus knew that Sirius wasn't trying to be friendly with Severus and tried to urge Sirius on. Just as the Sirius and Severus started to draw their wands, they heard someone clear their throat, and everyone looked around trying to see who it was. Suddenly a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes and a shiny Head Girl badge on her robe pushed her way between Sirius and Severus. Looking at the two boys with raised eyebrows, she cleared her voice again and spoke.**

"**Now gentlemen, I know you have a certain disregard for the rules, but honestly, do you want me to have to give you detention before we even get off the train. I have to say, that would be a record even for you boys." This girl obviously knew how to handle them. Reluctantly, the boys put their wands away but not before shooting the girl some harsh looks. With a bit of coaxing from the girl, Sirius along with James, Peter, and Remus scooted out of the train while Severus stayed behind looking as if he had just eaten a lemon.**

**As soon as they exited the train the redhead walked off without a word and Alexa followed the Marauders to the nearest available carriage. When they were all seated and headed toward the castle, Alexa looked at the four boys and asked curiously.**

"**Who was that?" James smiled broadly and replied.**

"**That, Alexa, was Lily Evans." The other three rolled their eyes and Sirius added.**

"**James and Lily are head boy and girl this year, though I daresay Lily is a bit more suited for the job than old Prongs here." After a second of thought he added, "Not to mention James has fancied her since our second year." James blushed and looked down at the floor and Alexa giggled a bit. Feeling foolish, Alexa asked another question.**

"**Sirius, who was that boy?" Sirius looked disgustedly at the door of the carriage and responded.**

"**That is Severus Snape. He definitely doesn't win many points for personality." Just as Sirius said this, the carriage stopped and everyone jumped out. As they entered the castle, a thought popped into James' mind.**

"**Alexa, you don't know what house you're in do you?" Alexa thought for a moment and remembered her meeting with Professor Dumbledore.**

"**Profesor Dumbledore told me, but I can't remember the word. I think it might have started with a g maybe."**

"**Gryffindor?" Remus asked, hoping Alexa had been put into their house. With a spark of realization in her eyes, Alexa replied.**

"**Yes! That's it! What does that mean?" She had never really gotten the concept of these houses.**

"**That means you're in our house!" Remus said a bit more excitedly than he had planned. At that moment, Lily walked up behind them with her friend Kate.**

"**Hello again, gentlemen." Lily cocked her head as she noticed Alexa for the first time. "I don't think we've met. I'm Lily Evans and this is Kate Andrews." Alexa smiled at the two girls.**

"**Hello. I'm Alexa Hunt." Lily nodded to them and started to walk off, but turned at the last minute.**

"**And by the way, Sirius, lay off Severus a bit. I hate to have to give you detention, but you know I will." Sirius nodded mockingly, but shook his head the minute Lily turned around.**

**Through the rest of the feast, Alexa sat with the Marauders asking questions about Hogwarts and listening intently to their answers. When the feast ended, everyone headed up to their dormitories. Alexa sat in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory when Lily and her friend entered. When she saw Alexa Lily smiled and waved merrily.**

**"Alexa, right? How are you?" She asked.**

**"Fine." Alexa smiled and nodded. For the rest of the night, the girls became acquainted, talking about every possible subject they could. Just as they were all three starting to get tired, Lily asked.**

**"So what do you think of the Marauders?" Alexa got a confused look on her face. Lily thought for a moment. "You know, James and his friends." Alexa smiled a bit at the thought. James and Sirius were hilarious and that Peter boy was...well he was quiet, but she still didn't understand the jittery feeling she got when she looked at Remus. Lily saw the change in her expression at the mention of Remus' name. "Oh, come on Alexa, do tell." Not wanting to say any more, Alexa ended the conversation with a smile by rolling over and curling up in her blankets.**

**"Night ladies!"**

**Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, the Marauders were talking as well.**

**"So Moony, whatcha think about that new girl?" James asked. He had seen the way Remus had kept looking over at her during dinner. Remus thought for a second about what to say.**

**"She seems...um..nice." Remus stammered.**

**"Come on, that's all you can say?" Sirius, said. Remus simply rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.**

**"Goodnight!" He shouted as Sirius and James broke into loud bursts of laughter**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ow!" Alexa shouted as she fell heavily onto the floor. She stood up, rubbing her head. As she looked around at the other beds in the dormtory, she saw that they were all empty, everyone else had left. She quickly dressed and pulled her blonde curls into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Walking quickly down the stais and into the common room, she walked swiftly across the room. Just as she reached the portrait hole, she felt a jolt and realized she must've bumped into someone. Looking up she saw Remus and grinned apologetically.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Remus smiled shyly in reply.

"Eh, no worries. You wouldn't happen to have seen James would you? He wasn't in the Great Hall and I assumed he was still asleep." Alexa shook her head.

"I haven't seen anyone, I only just woke up myself." Remus shrugged and headed toward the boys dorms, breathing a small sigh of relief that he had made it through talking to Alexa without saying anything stupid.

As Alexa walked down the confusing hallways in what she thought was the general direction of the Great Hall, she thought back to the incident from a moment ago. What was it about that Remus that filled her stomach with butterflies? She hadn't felt this way in a long time, and frankly it felt very good.

Alexa continued in the same direction, but began to notice that the corridors she was walking down were becoming less and less familiar. She turned back the direction she had come from, but it looked as strange as where she was now. Looking worriedly around she looked ahead, but it was of course foreign looking just like the rest.

She was lost. Alexa couldn't deny it, she was dead lost in the middle of a huge castle. There was nobody around, not a sound except for the frantic beating of her heart that was now thumping so loudly she was certain someone would hear it, but alas nobody did. Trying incredibly hard not to panic, Alexa stood and looked around. Maybe she could just backtrack, it wasn't as if she could be in any worse a situation and it didn't look like her present one was getting any better. She headed back in the direction she had come hoping to soon find someone to tell her where to go.

After hauling James out of bed, he and Remus headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He reached the Gryffindor table and sat down looking up the length of the table. When he didn't see Alexa, he thought simply that she must've found someone to talk to and was only delayed arriving.

When people started to empty out of the Great Hall to head for their first classes, Remus began to worry where was Alexa? Had she gotten lost? Or had she simply not bothered to come to the Hall. He walked slowly toward his first class, but soon his worry overcame his sense of duty and head turned on his heel heading toward the Gryffindor common room and hoping to find Alexa.


End file.
